createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cornoth
Cornoth Created by u/austbot GEOGRAPHY The Cornoth Mainland is a natural cliffed area with several high areas. Meanwhile the two islands are much closer to sea level, with high growing natural trees. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY The Cornoth people are a form of avian based humanoids. Their eyes are larger and more spherical than standard humans, typically being a distinctive golden color in hue. Their skin tone typically is a light brown, akin to that of Native Americans in the real world. Their hair colors typically are made up of 3-5 differing colors which form various patterns among them like with birds. Cornothian nails grow quickly and must be maintained or they will become a hindrance. Racial Quirk Their racial quirk are two slits in their shoulder blades which allow small wings to come out that although don't allow proper flight does allow gliding if they have proper elevation for their jump. HISTORY The Cornothian people were forced to these lands many years ago by a pack of wild animals that were too much for the at the time. But once the Cornothian's arrived at the cliffs the animals could not keep up with the gliders and as a result eventually lost interest and traveled elsewhere to hunt easier prey. The Cornoth people set up their settlements here, bolstered by their victory against the creatures that had plagued them for generations. They began to thrive and expand, building large citadels used as roosts and gliding posts. Eventually the Cornoth decided to get greedy and expand downwards towards the two islands at the base of the cliffs, forgetting the important lesson of their wings only allowing gliding and not flying. These people down on the islands weren't abandoned however and various supply drops were sent their way, which allowed for them to thrive as well. SOCIETY In Cornoth the King is determined by the individual that can glide the longest off of the cliffs without the use of magic. The longer in the air the stronger the wings, the stronger the wings the stronger the rule of the king. The other contenders are made to be lesser rulers. This competition is held everytime that the previous king dies. Class is based on if you're from the islands or if you're from the cliffs. As traveling to the cliffs is not impossible, but difficult (As in, if you take proper travel means it's easy. But you're marked as an islander. Climbing up the cliffs is the challenge to reach the top of society.) making it up to the top shows your strength as a Cornoth and you're allowed to join the upper echelon. A lot of Cornoth is mercantile in nature, trading for everything that they don't have. However there is a bit of a militaristic undertone, where they will take what they want if denied for no proper reason. CULTURE The Cornoth view the slits on their shoulderblades to be a very private and intimate part of their body. So while clothing is made to allow for the wings to come out of their clothes, it is also made in a way that it hides the slits. The Cornoth people are very crafty and will construct trinkets and things of that nature that they sell. The Cornothians typically do not cook their food, but live on a diet of fresh fish on the islands and rodents and other small game on the cliffs. The Cornoth view brown colors to be a symbol of status, as a lot of local birds have brown feathers and as a result clothing of that color is typically restricted to the higher classes. Cornothian high art is typically comprised of a lot of Cornothian styled eyes in the background of the painting, viewing the piece itself as a spectator from a different perspective. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Magic is very rare, around 0.1% of the population has it. But when they do have access to magic, it typically comes in the form of being able to generate magical gusts of wind. This allows for much further travel with their wings, and these people are viewed as the most free a Cornoth can be and are often the object of obsession. A Cornothian with magic could potentially fly as if they were an actual bird if they had enough experience with their magical capabilities. Otherwise, some Cornothian mages are able to manipulate bits of water to create torrents to shoot them up into the air for a large glide boost. Cornothian mages typically join the military. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS Exports Feathers, woodcarved statues (typically of neighboring nations Gods, kings or historical figures), fish, small game, "eye"(high) art, lumber Imports Muskets, stone, dyes, novelty foods, precious gems, domesticated animals Posts: Cornoth The Flames of a Journey (The Chronicles pt 1) Cornothian History Cornothian Surname Naming Schemes Aduta- a Cornothian Foe Cornothian-Guttan Agreement Glider King’s Funeral